Su vía de escape
by Boo'Lin
Summary: La vida de Kano no nunca fue fácil, incluso ahora. Sin embargo, siempre tendrá una mano dispuesta a rescatarle de esa oscuridad en la que se ve sumido. KidoKano. (Es mi primer fanfic publicado, espero vuestras review!)


La realidad nunca había sido la mejor amiga de Kano y, últimamente, comenzaba a pensar que más bien era una enemiga. Vivirla nunca había sido algo especialmente fácil para él, después de que ocurriese aquello en el pasado y debido a aquella habilidad que él no había pedido. Ser un monstruo, un mentiroso, no fue su elección y simplemente tuvo que vivir con ello sin que al universo pareciera importarle sus deseos.

Realmente, a veces llegaba a pensar que no le estaba permitido desear nada y que tendría que vivir como un villano toda su vida. Esas situaciones le hundían en la miseria y le hacían encerrarse en sí mismo, sin querer saber nada del mundo exterior.

Pero siempre estaba esa mano que le ayudaba a salir de ese foso y hacerle creer que merecía la pena no resignarse a vivir de esa manera. Esa mano que tantas veces de pequeño había agarrado con fuerza para no separarse nunca y que ahora, notaba como la distancia era mayor que en ese añorado entonces.

La dueña de aquella mano no era otra persona que su amiga de la infancia, Kido. Era prácticamente como él: tenía un pasado que prefería no recordar y una habilidad que ella no había pedido. Cualquier persona en esa situación estaría encantada de poder compartirlo todo con alguien que ha estado casi su vida entera a su lado y tiene tanto con común con uno mismo, pero ese no era el caso de esta pareja.

Él, pese a todo lo que dijera o como se comportara, sólo deseaba lo mejor para ella; su felicidad y bienestar; que no tuviera que actuar como una constante madre y cargando con las responsabilidades de todos. Kano daría cualquier cosa por cambiar esa mirada seria y en parte melancólica por una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

Que ambos compartían una fuerte relación era un secreto a voces, pero en la sombra de esto, residía un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad; algo que llevaba tiempo brotando en ellos y finalmente consiguieron hacerlo realidad.

Pero, ¿Era cómo lo esperaban? Esta situación podía traerles felicidad cuando estaban juntos pero no podrían seguir de esta manera toda la vida, o eso es lo que pensaba el muchacho.

¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Una vida normal y tranquila, probablemente. Una vida en la que él llegara de su trabajo mundano y Kido estuviera en casa esperándole, recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos ¿Y niños? Sí, a Kano no le desagradaba la idea de formar una familia y darles todo lo que ellos no pudieron tener siendo jóvenes. Pasar una vida en cierto sentido, monótona y sin sobresaltos, con alguien que siempre estaría a su lado pese a todo le reconfortaba de algún modo; imaginar que un monstruo como él tenía un hogar y una familia con la que regresar.

Pero tan sólo era eso, imaginaciones. No podía atar a Kido a su lado y hacerla que permanecieran juntos por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que lo necesitara. ¿Quién era él para atarla de esa manera? Aún así, con todos estos pensamientos, era incapaz de dejarla ir. Era mucho más sencillo abrazarla cada vez que tenía oportunidad y besarla como tantas veces hubo deseado en su momento.

Sabía que ella era lo que más le ataba a su vida y a todo lo que era capaz de renunciar por seguir a su lado. Y sólo por poder pasar más tiempo juntos, Kano desterraría al monstruo que llevaba dentro de él y le corrompía por completo; el monstruo que hacía que su vida fuera un problema tras otro y del que todos desconfiaban entre sus mentiras o realidades.

El joven simplemente sonreía como fachada y se resignaba por dentro, perdiéndose en si mismo e hiriendo a la persona que más quería, aún inconscientemente. ¿Cuál era el propósito de ello? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Simplemente no quería perderla; no quería perder todo por lo que ha estado luchando desde que eran 3 huérfanos que se criaron juntos. Todos esos momentos eran los más preciados para él: cada sonrisa, cada sonrojo, cada gesto que la muchacha le dedicaba era como una salida de su dolor.

El muchacho se giró, recuperando su conciencia y regresando a la realidad, en la cual se encontraba en su pequeña cama, tumbado de perfil y vislumbrando una pequeña figura que dormia acurrucada a su lado. Sonrió levemente y acarició su largo pelo color verde, pasando por su rostro y depositando un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha.

Kido abrió lentamente los ojos tras esto y miró al joven tumbado frente a ella. Era tarde y estaba despierto, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mirándola. Aún poco acostumbrada a las situaciones así, se sonrojó ligeramente y se acercó más a él, notando su preocupación y posando la cabeza en su pecho, apoyando sus manos en el mismo.

No podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero, era algo que sentía que debía hacer. Kano se quedó algo sorprendido, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la muchacha.

-Te quiero.-

Aunque era sólo un murmullo, pudo oirlo con claridad. Kido había dicho eso que tanto adoraba oir y la abrazó más fuerte todavía, cerrando los ojos.

-Y yo.-

Y al igual que siempre, simplemente la abrazó.


End file.
